


Sick Day

by SugarPeaWitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Japan needs a break, M/M, Seriously how is he not dead?, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPeaWitch/pseuds/SugarPeaWitch
Summary: It is a rare occasion when Kiku Honda is late to a meeting. Even rarer is when he misses one all together without notice. Thank goodness he has someone to look out for him.
Relationships: Greece/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 28





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> (Original publication date: August 28, 2018)
> 
> Currently planning on posting new works to liven up my account, but I've decided to repost some older stories during the wait. I wrote this short yet fluffy one shot for a friend with a lovely pairing. Hopefully it may lift your spirits!

In all of his years existing on this planet, Kiku Honda couldn’t remember the last time he missed a day of work. This fact would come as no surprise to anyone acquainted with him. It was common knowledge that he was a workaholic. Kiku didn’t see it like that though; he was just a dedicated worker who prided himself in getting all his assignments done on time and more. He dreaded the thought of taking a day off, but he couldn’t even stand up without getting queasy this morning so heading to his job alive was just not possible. 

Kiku picked up his cell phone beside his bed and dialed his boss to give him the unfortunate news through all the coughing fits. His boss, surprised by how sick his employee sounded, urged that he rest for the next three days despite Kiku insisting he would be well by tomorrow. Unconvinced, his boss wished him a speedy recovery before hanging up, leaving the ill man plenty of free time now. Disappointed at his immune system for messing with his schedule, Kiku planted his face onto the pillows of his bed to groan in discomfort. He continued like that for quite some time until he heard a message arrive from his phone; it appears to be from Hercules. 

“ _Hey Japan, where are you?_ ” the message read. “ _I barely got here on time and I don’t see you anywhere, are you alive??_ ”

Kiku chuckled as he glanced at the last line, it was nice to have someone who could easily cheer him up, especially on a day like this.

“ _Barely_ ,” Kiku replied before explaining how he was out sick and wouldn’t be able to make it to today’s meeting. He sees the ellipsis bubble appear for a moment as Hercules typed something before it disappeared. Kiku waited, but no new messages came. “ _Perhaps he has gotten busy with his work_ ,” he thought to himself. Not wanting to be a bother, Kiku then set the phone down off to the side before quickly falling asleep from his fatigue.

* * *

A loud bang from the front door opening suddenly sounded through the house, waking Kiku up with a start. Was he being robbed? Kiku quickly got out of bed only to be met with a wave of dizziness, but still he hobbled out of his room, with a plastic katana in one hand, ready to confront the intruder. He quietly headed toward the kitchen where he heard someone shuffling around and saw the back of a tall, bulky figure setting down bags. Kiku raised his sword, ready to strike as the man turned around and quickly jumped back out of the way of the weapon’s range. 

“Please, I come in peace!” the man assured him, holding his hands up in surrender. 

It was only then did Kiku actually saw his face and gasped. “Hercules?!” he cried. “Why are you robbing me?” 

“What? Okay, first, I’m not robbing you,” said Hercules. “And second, I came here to take care of you.” 

“Oh,” Kiku replied, suddenly feeling really stupid. “I’m really sorry about that...” 

“It’s alright,” assured Hercules before leaning down to give him a hug. “I should have told you I was coming, but I went to get some things first.” He rummaged through one of the bags before pulling out a can of soup. “High-quality stuff right here, you’ll be better in no time.” 

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” said Kiku while looking at all the food and medicines purchased just for him. “But this isn’t necessary. I’m not ill.” 

Hercules raised a brow at his sickly looking boyfriend holding the prop sword while sniffling every second. “ _He looks even more tired than me_ ,” Hercules thought. There was no way Hercules was going to leave him to fend for himself.

“You should at least take a break,” he suggested to Kiku while putting away the groceries. “It’s not good to overwork yourself.”

“I am not overworking!” insisted Kiku before he sneezed and Hercules handed him a tissue. “Yes sometimes, I get stressed, but stress alone can’t kill me.” 

“It will kill with that mindset,” said Hercules as he took hold of Kiku’s hand. “And I can’t have you dying on my watch.”

For a moment, Kiku’s pale face flushed with color, but he didn't say anything. He wondered how he was lucky enough to have someone like him in his life.

“Come on,” said Hercules while leading Kiku back to bed. “We need some sleep.” 

“We?” asked Kiku. 

“Yeah, naps are good for your health,” he explained. “I also get to cuddle with you, so it’s a not a difficult decision for me.”

Kiku rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s reasoning, but couldn’t help smiling. Perhaps this sick day wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
